


Birth of Padmé Skywalker

by Palizinha



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Aromantic Character, Asexual Character, Crack absolute crack, Gen, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5501669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Palizinha/pseuds/Palizinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke is pregnant. What exactly is going on?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birth of Padmé Skywalker

Luke had been thrown at quite a few loops because of the Force, but most of the time he understood what it wanted. So, of course, when he went to see a Med-Droid after feeling like there was something wrong with his body, he didn't expect it could have to do with the Force.

Much less, he didn't expect the Droid to tell him he was pregnant.

Luke was a farmboy that didn't have much of a formal learning with the exception of learning how to read Basic and stuff, but he had always been pretty sure pregnancy was only possible for women, or people of other genders that had been assigned as women when they were born. Luke wasn't either.

Really confused about what could be going on - surely the Droid had been wrong - Luke decided to consult his father and old masters. Their answers weren't exactly what he hoped.

"It is certainly uncommon, Luke, I'll give you that," Anakin started, looking uncomfortable at the thought of talking about this kind of thing to his son. "But, you know, my Mom didn't have a guy, Qui-Gon reached the conclusion I was the son of the Force, if I believe correctly. Maybe the Force senses something dire in our future and decided to do the same?"

Luke didn't like the idea of his child - and he was surprised to already be thinking of them like that - having some kind of destiny to save the world like his father, but the Force was the only possible explanation for that, considering he had never had interest in anyone sexually or romantically, and never had sex.

 

The next person Luke told it to was Leia, and that was also an awkward conversation.

"Luke, we need to talk about something," Leia said nervously.

"Yeah... we do," Luke replied, a bit awkwardly, even if he was pretty sure they were talking about different things.

"Ben is becoming complicated, he is strong in the Force and he's using it for his own advantage, I think he may be helped by training with you."

"Of course, Leia! Ben is my nephew, I'd do anything to help him. But, listen, there's an issue. I'm kinda... pregnant," He paused, waiting for Leia to say something. When she didn't, he sighed. "It's a Force thing. It's complicated."

"Please tell me this won't happen to Ben. The Force doesn't make sense, I'm so glad I never pursued learning it!" Leia said and for the first time Luke agreed with her decision not to become a Jedi.

 

The months went by and Luke got used to the idea, even if it still felt weird. On the day of his daughter's birth, 10 year old Ben was the first to hold her, looking amazed at his cousin. "What's gonna be her name, Uncle?"

Luke smiled, having already thought about that. "Padmé. I feel she will be strong in the Force, I hope one day you will be the one to train her, keep the Master-Padawan relationship in the family!"

Ben nodded with a smile. "I'll protect her with my life, Master, I swear!"

Neither of them had any idea of how things would turn out, as soon as five years later.

But right then, there wasn't Kylo Ren, and there wasn't Rey. It was just Ben Solo and Padmé Skywalker.


End file.
